The Tale of Samson and Delilah
by Segunda Katigbak
Summary: She conspired to bring him down and used his heart to her own advantage. He had succumbed.


**The Tale of Samson and Delilah**

**BY: MYLiFE'SBOAT**

This is a disclaimer.

(Too much for being a lazy git.)

**Summary:** She conspired to bring him down and used his heart to her own advantage. He had succumbed.

**A/N: **I have nothing about feminists but sometimes, they're a bit too off. They could cross the line too far to the point where they can literally hate men. Let's all grow up and admit that no man and no woman are perfect. Besides, whose fault was it that mankind has befallen to the earth of sins? Eve betrayed God first before Adam did. And I'm not an anti-feminist either. I'm just pointing out that some people can banter too much about being perfect as if they're flawless unlike everyone else. This has nothing to do with the story though. I'm just bitching because I kinda feel like it. Please do enjoy.

o-o-o-o-o

It was a busy street. The vendors were engaged on their small enterprise, while trying to convince the bystanders to purchase their products at a cheap price. Businessmen in varying shades of dark-colored suits rushed their way to work. The traffic was tight and barely moving.

No one seemed to pay attention to the skinny girl pacing the sidewalk unhurriedly. Her hair was long and brown, with a hint of slight curls and it was tied back with a pony tail. She wore a baseball cap, a flannel shirt and tight jeans, which seemed to fit her just right. She stopped in front of a news stand and paid for a Tokyo Times and the vendor seemed to be thrilled to have a customer. He aimed a smile before she left.

A petite cafe stood humbly between Ninth Street and Seventh Avenue. The chimes tinkled slightly when she walked in. It was almost empty when the girl settled on a private table by the window. The atmosphere seemed at peace and early office workers roll up and away just as quickly for a cup of hot coffee. She ordered one for herself and lounged on the chair as she unfolded the morning paper.

The front page was big news. It has been in the papers for two weeks now and it seemed to rattle the business world just as loudly. She skimmed through the article and sighed. It has been different now, unlike two weeks ago when it was first printed. The stocks are recovering, the CEO's are returning great deals to other business associates, and the Housakuji Enterprise, which had its end forthcoming a few weeks ago, is crawling its way back to the top. Her coffee arrived and she sipped away.

The girl was Renge Housakuji. She took the cap off and rubbed her temples. She was twenty-seven and at such a young age, her wrinkles started to give away and the dark bags under her eyes seemed hardly obscure.

Her hands trailed on the precious ring on her left finger and she slipped it off. She ought not to deserve this love. She ought not to deserve anything he gave.

She had been married to Ootori Kyouya for over a week now. Part of it could have been love. She wasn't so sure. But Renge was certain that a larger part of the wedding involved a great deal of money, power and wealth. He could save their company from its downfall. He had enough power for that. He could buy the shares and run their company to its own overachievement. She was sure of it and he had done that.

Kyouya is a smart man and Renge was well aware that he knew the reason why she accepted the engagement. He could have broken it off when he found out that she was just after the merit. He had the choice to walk away and take the ring back from her finger if he knew she wasn't in love with him at all. Well, rich people never fall in love.

Perhaps, he also agreed to the engagement for the profit. He had full control of the Housakuji Enterprise now and it was all that he was after.

It wouldn't last, she thought to herself. Just give it a couple of months and everything will fail. If it did, she won't have the company back and it will lead to her family's destruction.

He father is an old man. Their company had been handed over from generation to generation and as a lone child, Renge is expected to take over. She had failed miserably and gave in to the pressure. The stocks dropped drastically and she humiliated herself in front of the CEO's. She had failed to serve the company, which has been kept running for forty-five years until now. She had enough burden over her shoulders and she needed a quick solution.

They have been dating for a couple of months before the Housakuji Enterprise started to falter. Kyouya fell hard but hated to admit that he did. He had fallen for that cheerful face, which seemed unwavering. Those beautiful eyes that appears to have seen through him. There may not have been any dull moment with her.

When he found out about the glitch her company is going through, the morning after, he asked Tachibana to fetch him an engagement ring and he slipped it into her finger that night. The preparations for the wedding were short and they got married after forty-eight hours.

He had fifty-one percent of the company, and Renge had the rest. He gained full control and he did (to all his power) rouse it back. Days later, it ran smoothly again and it returned to full glow.

Renge's phone vibrated against her pocket and she flipped it open. It was Kyouya.

"You were gone when I woke up," he spoke before she could even say hello. He was typing over the other end of the line. He must be in the office by now.

"I left a note." She sipped from her cup and closed her eyes.

"If you'd go for a walk," he continued. "Might as well ask me or someone else to accompany you."

"I'm fine alone, Kyouya." She did not deserve all this concern.

"Where are you? I'll go pick you up." Not all this time. Not his precious time.

"Seriously, I can flag a taxi home."

"Renge, I insist." His voice has never been sincere. She hated herself for fooling him. And what she actually hated more is that he knew he was being fooled yet he does nothing to stop her. Perhaps he was pretending not to notice. Perhaps he was using it to make her feel guilty. "We can have lunch together."

Kyouya is a smart man. Where had this man gone now? He appears to be slowly fading.

"At a cafe near Seventh Avenue."

He smiled over the other end. A serene smile, not a devilish smirk. "I'll be there in five minutes."

Renge hang up before he could speak another word. She probably feared of what she was about to hear. She pushed the coffee away and dropped the paper on the round table. She sighed wearily and almost wanted to hug her knees and break down.

o-o-o-o-o

"Have him hand you more than half of the shares." His voice was husky and low. He was an old man with a lot of grey hair shooting in random places on his scalp. Nevertheless, he was handsome for his age. The man resembled Renge a lot, except only the eyes and the lopsided smile.

Renge sat across the desk of his father while listening to his plots of conspiracy against the Ootori Enterprise. He says it would all be for the company. They wouldn't allow a man out of the clan take over something they've struggled to build for the past forty-five years.

"The kid has fallen head over heels for you, dear." He leaned over to reach for his daughter's face. He could understand that it was hard to betray someone and stab him behind the back, catch him unaware and wait for his own downfall. It was never intended to be that way until things got out of hand. It was unavoidable and they need to create counter measures. Bring him down and have the company back.

"Father . . ." She tried to protest, but the words were stuck on her throat and no voice came out.

"Honey, would you rather choose this man over our family's pride?" It was her fault that the company has fallen apart. And it's her choice to have it back. It has been running for forty-five years and Renge would do anything to keep it going to forty-five more.

"I'll do it father," she spoke after a moment's deliberation. She gave a weak--almost lopsided--smile and received his father's kiss on the forehead before she stood up and left.

o-o-o-o-o

"She's fooling you," Hikaru had spoken with a hint of concern as he looked over to his shoulder to see Kyouya slumped there, over a sparkling glass of Scotch. "You're a smart man, Kyouya. I assume you know that."

They were talking about his wife. Kyouya rubbed the ring gently with his thumb and contemplated. He emptied his glass in one gulp and Hikaru filled it up again. The ice rattled when he brought it to his lips.

"Can you say . . ." Kyouya trailed off and drained another glass. He poured out the remaining contents of the bottle in and kept quiet.

"Have you fallen for her?" Hikaru prompted to ask. He's never seen his friend act like this before. Usually, he would be this manipulative bastard who enjoys blackmailing people. He gets over-excited when rival companies fall apart and he's thrilled knowing his plans were successful. It seemed to have been different now.

Ootori Kyouya is a selfish man. But he can admit that he's crazy about this girl. He had fallen for this girl. "I've never seen myself ever losing control, even in the past."

"Me neither."

Hikaru drained his glass and pulled out another bottle from the bar. They still have all night.

o-o-o-o-o

"Renge?" Kyouya had reached for her hand to ask if she was all right. His forehead wrinkled in concern and she looked away.

"I'm fine."

"You were spacing out."

Can love change a man? She didn't know. It may have been true but it appears out of the question if it would apply to Kyouya. He must be an exception to every rule.

Can she have been mistaken?

Their orders arrived after a moment's silence and Kyouya watched as Renge forked her food uninterestingly. She looked up and cocked her head to one side. "Let's eat."

"I enjoy watching you eat," he elucidated briefly and she gave him a poignant smile before returning to her meal.

Kyouya reached his finger to wipe the stain near her lips and he licked it clean. Renge seemed to have been taken aback and raised her voice. "Who would normally lick that?!"

He ignored her. "Hm. It tastes rather good, you know."

She glared and he was amused. "You're weird."

A chuckle escaped his lips and Renge looked up. He seemed to be happy. She frowned. She could betray him and go behind his back but what would he do afterward? Kyouya is a powerful man. Up to how much does this power hold? How much further would he step over the line after she chooses to trick him away? He's a smart man.

"Kyouya," Renge started when he decided to touch his plate. He looked up with kind dark eyes, as if he had turned into a totally different person. He kept quiet and tried listen to her words. "I have a proposal for you."

"Hm," a smile escaped his lips. "I'll hear it then."

"Well, it's not actually a proposal . . ."

"What is it then?"

Renge bit her lip and reached for the flute of champagne. She gulped it down and turned back to her husband. She waited for a moment before she gave away. "Can I have the shares back?"

There was silence. Renge swallowed hard and looked down to her half-eaten food. Not to his eyes. Kyouya contemplated for a moment and watched her. He had anticipated this but he never realized it would have been sooner. He closed his eyes and waited for a second to pass slowly.

"I'll give it back," he spoke. It was brief and Renge looked up. A frail smile painted his face. She had won. He had succumbed.

o-o-o-o-o

Renge stretched her arms and strolled to the large windows and watched the moon hide behind the dark clouds. It was past midnight. She looked over her shoulder. Kyouya lay dead to the world with the sheets entangled between his legs. He had signed the papers yesterday and the company had officially fallen back to her hands. She had contacted one of her private lawyers soon after to arrange some divorce papers and she'd come to fetch him first thing tomorrow. She would have Kyouya sign them too.

They've been married for barely a month.

She walked to the bed and sat beside him. Renge leaned closer to drop a kiss to his forehead. He smelled nice, she only just noticed. And he looked rather cute--almost like a child--when he sleeps. His walls had fallen and he looked so frail and vulnerable. She was able to break those barriers he had struggled to build for the past twenty years and she merely used it to bring him down. The marriage was just a charade and he had been deceived. He allowed her to deceive him.

The next morning, Renge gathered her things up and Kyouya watched her walk away. He leaned on the doorway as she disappeared inside the limousine. The car sped off just as quickly. He rubbed the ring on his left hand with his thumb and sighed.

Love had led him to his downfall. Kyouya used to be a smart man.

o-o-o-o-o

END

Reviews, as usual.

I love reading your opinions.

They're very much uplifting and they help a lot.

Especially in writing improvement. They're good sources of motivation.

Thanks, guys.


End file.
